


DOCTOR "D"

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 05:39:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2456822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doctor "D" has seriously misjudged his audience!</p>
            </blockquote>





	DOCTOR "D"

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

 

"Quite frankly, the man's a lunatic." Doctor Dickhead ignored the shuttered expression on his listener's face and plowed on. "He believes that werewolves and vampires are real and that he's infected with demon blood." He chuckled. "He actually believes that he was trapped in a cage with Lucifer for two hundred years!"

"He told you that?"

"He was given a psychotropic drug beforehand. But I assure you that's what the patient genuinely believes. If you'd like to speak to him, I can arrange that."

"Well, that's mag-freakin'-nanimous of you." Dean drew his Colt. "Take me to my brother. Now."


End file.
